Superboy: La Ultima Crisis (Parte Cuatro)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡La historia llega a su fin! El Superman de "Man of Steel", de Zack Snyder se une a la pelea, luchando a puño tendido con un Luthor embutido de los superpoderes robados al anillo de los Linternas Verdes. Mientras, Conner descubrirá -tarde- que un nuevo jugador entra en escena. Alguien que desde las sombras mueve los hilos de todo...


**SUPERBOY: LA ULTIMA CRISIS**

**Parte Cuatro**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

Lex volaba libre sobre Nuevo Krypton. Un aura brillante de color dorado lo envolvía; la manifestación visible del poder del anillo que llevaba en la mano. Riéndose, dio rienda suelta a sus poderes: destrozó montañas, incineró bosques, produjo terremotos y tsunamis. Hizo que grandes masas de tierra fueran arrancadas de su lugar y conjurando un gigantesco bate, jugó al _Base-ball_ con ellas. Su accionar imprudente y desmedido estaba destruyendo al planeta…

El Superman de "Tierra-29" –a quien el villano había despachado de un golpazo anteriormente– reapareció volando hacia él. Le había costado bastante recuperarse de la paliza dada. No recordaba que nadie nunca lo hubiera golpeado así. Ni siquiera los kryptonianos que enfrentó hacía tiempo, con Lord Nor a la cabeza, lo habían agredido de semejante forma. El poder de ese anillo era terrible. En las manos de un Luthor, sólo significaba una cosa: _la sentencia de muerte del universo_.

El Hombre de Acero y Lex acabaron chocando en el aire. Fue como si detonara una bomba. Luthor y él enlazaron las manos y cada uno empujó para un lado y otro, sin avanzar de su sitio. Era el encuentro titánico entre la fuerza irresistible y el objeto inamovible.

-¡Vamos, "Superman"! – se mofó Lex – ¡Veamos de lo que eres capaz!

-¡Ese anillo te ha enloquecido! ¡Debes quitártelo!

-¿Quitármelo? ¿Y renunciar al poder absoluto? – Luthor se separó de él. Lo alejó de un puñetazo – ¡Jamás! Soy un dios ahora. Justo como tú… con la diferencia que yo sí _sé_ utilizar este poder – le arrojó una violenta descarga dorada. Superman fue empujado por el rayo hacia el suelo. Quedó enterrado en la dura roca, en mitad de un cráter.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Lex descendió sobre él, pisoteándolo. Lo pateó una, dos, tres veces. Lo agarró de la capa y lo revoleó por el aire. Luego, cuando yacía en el suelo, conjuró una espada y se la clavó en el hombro.

-¡AAAHH!

-¿"Hombre de Acero"? – se burló de él – ¡JA! Mira lo fácil que puedo herirte. Ahora entiendo lo idiota que era tu Luthor. Si no puedo vencerte, fue por imbécil.

La espada desapareció. Superman se llevó una mano a la herida. Sangraba.

-Hazme un favor: ya no me hagas perder mi valioso tiempo, ¿estamos? – Lex le dio la espalda. Tranquilamente, flotó hacia la cima de la montaña más alta del planeta, desde donde dominó con la mirada todo el paisaje.

-No puedo ver la Tierra desde aquí – recordó – Se encuentra al otro lado del Sol… algo que prontamente voy a cambiar.

Alzó la mano que tenía el anillo. Convocó todo su poder.

De inmediato, "Nuevo Krypton" fue sacudido en su totalidad, sacado de su órbita. El planeta enteró comenzó a dirigirse hacia la Tierra. Un choque era inminente…

* * *

Parados en la entrada a la caverna de la montaña donde estaba el laboratorio de Alexis, Conner, Calvin y Kara observaban con horror lo ocurrido. Ya habían constatado con sus visiones telescópicas la muerte del Superman de ese universo y ahora observaban con estupor cómo Lex, con el poder del anillo dorado, movía al planeta entero y lo ponía en curso de colisión con la Tierra.

-Esto es terrible – dijo Superboy - ¿Cómo lo detenemos?

-De la única forma posible – dijo una voz a sus espaldas – Luchando con él.

Los tres se volvieron. Metrón había regresado. Su silla Mobius flotaba a varios centímetros del suelo.

-¡Metrón! ¿Cómo es posible lo que ocurrió? – le preguntó Conner- ¿Cómo el anillo esmeralda pudo cambiar de color y pasar a manos de Lex?

-Alguien ha corrompido su programación – informó el nuevo dios – Hay un poder entre las sombras. Un jugador que no hemos tenido en cuenta hasta ahora. Ha estado moviendo ciertos hilos, conduciendo una serie de eventos que desencadenaron en esto.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé todavía – Metrón parecía frustrado – Se ha ocultado bastante bien como para que ni yo lo descubra. Pero una cosa es segura: _está ahí_.

-Perdonen que los interrumpa, pero eso ya no importa – dijo Calvin – Estamos al borde de una colisión planetaria. ¿Cómo la evitamos?

-Ustedes tres juntos tienen la fuerza más que suficiente para desviar "Nuevo Krypton" de su camino – indicó Metrón, muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Hay un pequeño inconveniente – intervino Kara – Luthor no nos dejará hacerlo.

-El poder del anillo no es infinito. Eso Lex no lo sabe. Su carga acabará pronto. Sólo hay que entretenerlo lo suficiente mientras tanto.

-Si los tres vamos a estar empujando este planeta para desviarlo, ¿Cómo lucharemos con él?

La pregunta de Calvin abría una cuestión interesante. Sin embargo, Metrón ya tenía la respuesta preparada.

-Ustedes no lo harán – dijo – Él, sí.

Un borrón rojo y azul atravesó el aire. Se dirigió directo hacia Luthor como una bala de cañón. Lo chocó y ambos cayeron hacia el horizonte, destrozando montañas a su paso…

-¿Quién es ese? – inquirió Conner, asombrado.

-El Superman más poderoso de todos – declaró Metrón – El de "Tierra-52".1

* * *

Lex se alzó en el aire. El aura dorada le había protegido de la violenta embestida. Enfrente suyo, el nuevo Superman recién llegado flotaba observándolo con severidad. Físicamente, era casi igual a sus contrapartidas de otros universos, pero su traje era diferente. El escudo era distinto, más estilizado, y el uniforme tenía más de armadura compuesta por materiales súper-resistentes que de la clásica malla azul simple.

Pese a lo impresionante de su presencia, Luthor no se amedrentó. Lo miró con frialdad y soberbia, evaluándolo.

-Otro payaso disfrazado más – comentó – Bueno. Veamos si tú estás a la altura de las circunstancias…

Se lanzó sobre él. Pronto, ambos estaban luchando como dos titanes embravecidos en el que, sin duda, era el último combate.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**Smallville. Kansas. **

**Granja Kent. **

Martha estaba lavando los platos en el fregadero cuando lo supo. Podemos llamarle _"sexto sentido"_ o simplemente _"intuición de madre"_, pero el caso es que lo supo.

Clark, su hijo, su muchacho, había muerto.

-¿Estás bien, Martha? – le preguntó su contrapartida de "Tierra-29", acercándosele. Ella y la Lois de su mundo se hallaban viviendo junto a la mujer más mayor en su casa. De hecho, la reportera del Planet, que estaba levantando los cubiertos de la mesa del comedor alzó la mirada, preocupada. Ella también tenía sus propios problemas en los que ocuparse: no dejaba de pensar en su esposo.

-Está muerto – dijo la anciana, con firmeza. Miró a su doble – Mi muchacho. Está muerto.

-No puedes decir eso – replicó la otra Martha – Debes confiar en que tu Clark va a volver, así como yo confío en que el mío va a regresar también.

-No. Tú no entiendes. _Yo lo sé_ – insistió – Está muerto.

Se hizo el silencio. Lois observó a las dos mujeres y la preocupación que sentía por su marido se acrecentó.

"_Clark… por Dios. ¡Vuelve pronto!"_, pensó, con un nudo en la garganta, _"Te necesitamos… yo te necesito…" _

* * *

**Nuevo Krypton. **

**Al mismo tiempo… **

Guiados por Metrón, Conner, Calvin y Kara se repartieron por el planeta, ubicándose en los polos y en el ecuador. La consigna era utilizar toda su superfuerza en conjunto como nunca para empujar en dirección contraria.

"Nuevo Krypton" no era un mundo tan grande. Tenía apenas el tamaño aproximado de Marte. Relativamente, para los tres kryptonianos era fácil moverlo y la proximidad con el Sol aumentaría considerablemente sus poderes.

Fue así que los tres superhéroes empujaron. Pusieron empeño en ello como nunca. Sentían que la vida se les iba en esa única titánica tarea…

Por suerte, el trio no estaba solo y pronto se convirtió en cuarteto. Junto a Conner –ubicado en el ecuador– se unió el Superman de "Tierra-29", quien pese a su herida en el hombro, decidió intervenir y ayudar.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Con fuerza! – les animó Metrón, coordinándolo todo desde su silla Mobius - ¡Empujen! ¡Empujen!

Lentamente, muy lentamente, el planeta comenzó a frenar su velocidad. En el cielo, la Tierra ya era visible. Todavía faltaba para llegar a ella, pero no mucho. Conner, Calvin, Kara y Clark gemían y resoplaban. Entre los cuatro, intentaban salvar a un mundo de su destrucción. Mientras, Lex luchaba contra el Superman de "Tierra-52"…

* * *

Luthor, impulsado por el poder del anillo dorado, voló hasta Superman y le propinó una patada en el rostro. El Hombre de Acero atajó el golpe y lo empujó. Descargó sobre su rival una ráfaga de visión de calor.

Lex se protegió con su escudo y expelió una devastadora onda de energía. El cielo entero se llenó de nubes. Una tormenta se desató. Cayeron rayos y sonaron truenos. La Naturaleza del planeta alienígena parecía contagiarse de la lucha de los dos guerreros.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes para darme? – Lex le dio un puñetazo - ¿Es todo? – repitió, asestándole otro golpe - ¡Que decepción!

El puño de Luthor iba a volver a pegarle en la cara al Hombre del Mañana, pero éste hizo un movimiento ágil a supervelocidad y se colocó a su espalda, haciéndole una llave de lucha.

-Ríndete – le dijo.

-¡Nunca! – Lex se revolvió, resistiéndose.

-¡Ríndete! – insistió Superman – ¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡Por favor, deja ya de pelear!

-¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡Si quieres que me detenga, tendrás que matarme!

Aquellas duras palabras eran como un puñal clavado en el corazón del Ultimo Hijo de Krypton. A su memoria, acudió su reciente lucha contra Zod en Metrópolis. No quería que lo sucedido allí volviera a repetirse. No quería que ese muchacho tuviera el mismo destino que su rival más temible…2

Luthor tuvo suerte, en cierta forma. La predicción de Metrón se cumplió. La carga del anillo comenzó a agotarse. Poco a poco, Lex sintió que el poder lo abandonaba. El aura dorada remitió hasta desaparecer y el traje negro enfundado sobre su cuerpo siguió el mismo camino, dejándolo con sus simples ropas de calle.

-¿Qué? _¡No, no, no, no! _– gritó. La sortija se le salió del dedo y cayó al vacío, perdiéndose – ¿Qué sucede?

-El tiempo de carga del anillo expiró – Metrón, sobre su silla Mobius, apareció – Se ha acabado, Lex. Es el fin de tus dementes ambiciones.

-¡Malditos sean! ¡Malditos sean todos!

Metrón tocó algunos comandos de su silla. Un "boom-túnel" se abrió.

-Arrójalo en su interior, Superman – le indicó el nuevo dios al kryptoniano – Conecta directamente con su tierra.

-¡Lo pagaran! ¡Juro que lo pagaran! – rugía un enfurecido Luthor – ¡No descansaré nunca hasta vengarme de todos ustedes!

-Lo dudo mucho – Metrón tomó otra Placa Motriz. Mientras el Hombre de Acero lo sostenía con fuerza, se la aplicó en la cabeza – De hecho, olvidaras _todo_ lo ocurrido aquí y las memorias que Alexis restauró en tu mente de tus vivencias en el pueblo de Smallville y sobre la identidad del Clark Kent de tu universo correrán la misma suerte.

El rostro de Lex se relajó. Quedó en blanco. Las protestas cesaron abruptamente.

-Ya puedes arrojarlo por el "boom-túnel", Superman.

El héroe así lo hizo. El vórtice se tragó a Luthor y se cerró al instante.

-Todo esto es muy extraño – reconoció Superman – Todavía no me acostumbro a esa historia que me has contado sobre múltiples tierras y contrapartidas mías…

-Sé perfectamente que todo esto es muy nuevo para ti, pero te pido que por el momento no inquieras más al respecto. Necesitamos de tu ayuda en otro asunto extremadamente importante ahora mismo. Un asunto del que depende la vida de otra Tierra muy similar a la tuya.

-Cuenta conmigo, Metrón. ¿Qué debo hacer?

* * *

Conner, Kara, Calvin y Clark seguían con su hercúleo trabajo de desviar de su ruta de colisión con la Tierra a "Nuevo Krypton". Pese a sus denodados esfuerzos, el planeta azul se veía cada vez más cerca. El peligro aún no había cesado…

-¡Ahora sé lo que sintió Atlas! – comentó el Superman de "Tierra-29", empujando junto a Conner. De repente, se quejó. La herida de su hombro seguía sangrando.

-Déjalo, Clark – le dijo el muchacho – No puedes seguir así…

-De ningún modo – sosteniéndose el hombro, continuó empujando - ¡En esa Tierra de allá abajo están mi madre y mi esposa! No puedo bajar los brazos. Para nada.

-Entonces, déjenme darles una mano – el Superman de "Tierra-52" se les unió. Ahora eran cinco superseres presionando, desviando todo un mundo de su órbita.

Todo aquel esfuerzo finalmente surtió su efecto. "Nuevo Krypton" empezó a retroceder, cada vez más rápido. Acabó alejándose bastante de la Tierra y volviendo a ocupar su posición como decimo planeta en el sistema solar, al otro extremo del Astro Rey.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

Sin la intervención de la máquina de Alexis, "Nueva Tierra" colapsó. Todos los elementos robados de otras tierras del Multiverso retornaron a sus lugares de origen. Aun así, la energía empleada para la creación de un nuevo universo era tanta que acabó teniendo una consecuencia no del todo inesperada: **la aparición de otra realidad más**.

En total, ahora el Multiverso se extendía a 55 dimensiones paralelas.

_¿Quiénes eran los que vivían en "Tierra-55"? ¿Cómo era su civilización, si la tenían? _Y lo más fundamental: _¿Había superhéroes autóctonos allí?_ Esa y mil preguntas más se hacía Conner, pero reconocía lo fútil de su intento de conocer las respuestas.

Cuando el evento que Metrón insistió en llamar "La Última Crisis" pasó y la amenaza de los Luthor acabó, todos se reunieron en la Granja Kent de "Tierra-36". La herida en el hombro del Superman de "Tierra-29" fue curada por la Placa Motriz y este Clark Kent en particular tuvo su reencuentro emotivo con su mujer y su madre, quienes no cabían de sí de gozo y felicidad.

La imagen de todo lo opuesto era la Martha Kent de ese universo. Conner fue el encargado de darle la dura noticia del fallecimiento de su hijo. Lejos de lo esperado, la anciana mujer lo soportó con toda entereza y resignación. Acabó confesándole al muchacho que, en su alma, ella ya sabía que algo así sucedería algún día.

-Clark se fue como todo un héroe, señora – le aseguró Calvin, conmovido por el espíritu noble y sencillo de aquella mujer, que tanto le hacía recordar a su propia madre – Déjeme ayudarla. Venga conmigo a mi tierra. Le prometo que, como Presidente de este país, allí nada le faltará.

-Gracias, hijo. Pero no puedo aceptar eso – se disculpó ella – Mi lugar está aquí, en esta granja. Mis recuerdos de Jonathan y de Clark… no podría dejar todo eso.

Lois y Clark de "Tierra-29" se miraron, entristecidos. De repente, se sentían culpables de sentirse felices por su reencuentro. Aquella mujer había perdido a un hijo.

Apartándose del grupo, charlaron en privado entre ellos un buen rato. Llegaron entonces a una decisión. Fueron y la hablaron con su Martha Kent, quien después de meditarlo un buen rato, estuvo de acuerdo y dio su visto bueno.

-Hay algo que queremos decirles – Lois fue la encargada de comunicar la noticia – y es que hemos decidido no volver a nuestro universo… nos quedaremos aquí contigo, Martha – la muchacha aferró de la mano a la anciana señora, conmovida. Ella sonrió, con lágrimas de agradecimiento en sus ojos.

-Es una decisión muy fuerte, pero también muy valiente – comentó Metrón – Normalmente, la desaconsejaría y diría algo así como que este hecho a la larga afectará a la continuidad espacio-tiempo de este mundo, pero me temo que eso no servirá para disuadirlos…

-Sabemos que habrá consecuencias – reconoció Clark – Sabemos que abandonamos todo un mundo, amigos y familiares también que seguramente se preguntaran adónde nos fuimos, pero es una decisión tomada. Además, mi secreto está revelado en mi tierra. Allí nunca podríamos ser felices.

-Entiendo.

-Aquí, podemos comenzar de cero. Y este mundo necesitará a un Superman más que nunca – hubo firmeza en su voz – Nos quedaremos.

Abrazó a la contrapartida de su madre con cariño. Lois hizo lo mismo.

-No llores más, Ma Kent – le suplicó la otra Martha – Puede que hayas perdido a un hijo, pero la vida te ha otorgado toda una nueva familia para que te proteja.

Pese a sus palabras, ella también acabó llorando conmovida. Las dos mujeres de diferentes universos estaban seguras que compartirían mucho más que el parecido físico a partir de ahora…

Ahora, y para siempre, todos ellos serían familia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**Fortaleza de la Soledad.**

**El Polo Norte. Tiempo después… **

El cuerpo del Clark Kent de ese universo había sido recuperado de su tumba en el espacio y llevado al único lugar de la Tierra donde se le podía dar una digna sepultura. En aquella Fortaleza de hielo y cristal, Conner, Metrón y los otros lo depositaron en un ataúd transparente, vestido con su traje azul y su capa roja. Así, con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, más que muerto parecía dormido…

El último acto del grupo superheroico antes de irse del lugar fue recuperar todos los cristales kryptonianos que estaban perdidos y colocarlos en su sitio, en el pedestal que les correspondía. Con esto, más un minuto de silencio, todos los presentes rindieron su particular homenaje al héroe caído.

* * *

**Metrópolis. Daily Planet. **

**Al poco… **

Como ya se ha dicho, Lois y Clark de "Tierra-29" –junto con su Martha Kent– habían decidido quedarse en ese universo. El plan que tenían era sencillo: Clark ocuparía el lugar dejado por su contrapartida en su trabajo en el Planet y en la vida diaria. Prácticamente, en teoría, nadie se daría cuenta de la sustitución. Por supuesto, este Clark también pasaría a ser el Superman de ese mundo.

El regreso al periódico fue digno de verse. Cuando Kent entró en la redacción, normalmente como lo venía haciendo todos los días, nadie lo miró. Suspiró, aliviado. Hasta ahora, todo marchaba bien. Era bien consciente de que él no era _exactamente_ _igual_ al Clark de esa Tierra. Decididamente, lo suyo no sería hacer ni de torpe ni de despistado, como su contrapartida solía actuar. Confiaba en "cambiarle el carácter" al Kent que todos conocían por el suyo y que el hecho fuera gradual, para que todos acabaran aceptándolo sin más, como algo absolutamente normal.

Le esperaba una ardua tarea, a decir verdad. Pero no tenía miedo. Encararía el desafío como lo hacía todo en su vida: _directamente de frente_.

-Hey, Clark – lo saludó Richard White, parado junto a la Lois Lane de ese universo - ¿Cómo estás?

-Uh… bien, bien. Gracias – sonrió.

Lois –que estaba sentada delante de su escritorio– lo observó y frunció el ceño.

-Te ves diferente – declaró.

-¿Eh? – Clark se quedó helado. ¿Era aquella contrapartida de su mujer tan inteligente y astuta como la suya, que ya se había dado cuenta de la sustitución? ¿Su coartada había caído ya, tan rápido?

-Amor, no digas tonterías – la reprendió suavemente Richard – Se ve exactamente como todos los días… aunque… un momento… Es verdad. Hay algo diferente en ti, Clark. Es cierto.

"_Ay, no"_. Clark sintió un nudo en el estómago. De las próximas palabras, dependía su futuro en aquella tierra.

-Tus gafas – Richard las señaló – Son nuevas, ¿verdad?

"_Gracias a Dios". _

-Ah. Sí, sí… las otras se me rompieron y tuve que ir al oculista. Me recetó estas otras, je – se las acomodó.

-Te quedan bien – el comentario de Lois fue escueto. No estaba convencida. Aquella muchacha era muy astuta. Tendría que ir con cuidado con ella.

-Kent, Richard, Lane… a mi oficina – Perry White (el Perry de "Tierra-36") los llamó. El trio acudió y el editor del periódico cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. No estaba solo: una mujer se hallaba sentada delante de su escritorio. En cuanto entraron, se paró y sus ojos se fijaron en Clark. Sonrió. Él le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Qué pasa, Perry? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Lois, muchachos… les presento a su nueva compañera, una nueva incorporación de excelencia al Planet: la señorita Eloise Lane.

Por supuesto, "Eloise" no era otra más que la Lois Lane de "Tierra-29", la esposa de Clark. Parte del cambio de vida de la pareja de una dimensión a otra contemplaba que ella también entraría a trabajar en el periódico, aunque con un conveniente cambio de nombre.

-Mucho gusto – dijo, saludándolos. Richard le estrechó la mano y quedó inmediatamente prendado de su belleza. Su Lois frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo.

-Qué curioso – comentó, evaluando a la recién llegada con la mirada – Tenemos el mismo apellido…

-Sí. ¡Toda una coincidencia! Je.

Se produjo un momento de silencio. Mientras "Eloise" sonreía, Lois permanecía seria. Era evidente que algún _"sexto sentido periodístico"_ le estaba diciendo que allí ocurría algo raro.

-Eloise tiene un currículo impecable – siguió diciendo Perry – A partir de este momento, es una más en el equipo. ¡Bienvenida!

A la salida de la oficina de White, "Eloise" y Clark caminaron juntos casi sin mirarse. Con la excusa de mostrarle el lugar de trabajo –algo que sorprendió a Richard y a Lois por ser una actitud impropia en él– Kent la condujo por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una oficina vacía. Allí, lejos de la vista de todos, la pareja se relajó, se abrazaron y besaron.

-¿Va a tener que ser así todos los días? – preguntó ella - ¿Tener que fingir que apenas nos conocemos? No sé si podré soportarlo. ¿Hicimos bien en quedarnos aquí?

-En nuestro mundo, todo había acabado para ambos – dijo Clark – Aquí tenemos muchas posibilidades. De a poco, no solo "Clark Kent" irá cambiando de carácter, sino que Eloise y él van a enamorarse – sonrió, acariciándole el cabello.

-Lo tienes todo pensado, ¿verdad?

-Tú no te quedas atrás, _"Eloise"_. Aunque debemos tener cuidado con tu doble. Es como tú. Ya sospecha que pasa algo raro.

-Es cierto.

-Pero creo que no tendremos muchos problemas para capitanearla. Además, después de que Eloise y Clark se enamoren perdidamente el uno del otro, podrían casarse…

La ida tomó gratamente por sorpresa a la muchacha.

-¿Otra vez? – dijo.

-Técnicamente, aquí no estamos casados. Nada impide que podamos hacerlo. Digo, si quieres… si no quieres, pues…

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Claro que quiero! Más que nada en la vida.

Volvieron a abrazarse.

-¿Y ahora, Clark? ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Ahora? ¿En lo inmediato? Bueno… ¿Qué tal sellar este momento con un _"…y vivieron felices para siempre"_?

-Hum… no te ofendas, cariño, pero prefiero algo más realista.

-¿Cómo qué?

Ella lo agarró de la corbata. Lo atrajo hacia sus labios.

-Como esto – lo besó en la boca.

Aquel era el primer día de sus nuevas vidas…

* * *

**Epilogo 1 **

**Nuevo Krypton. **

Una figura caminaba lentamente por un valle rocoso. Se detuvo ante un grupo de montículos de tierra sobre los cuales alguien había fabricado unas lapidas con piedras basálticas. En ellas, habían tallado varios nombres.

De izquierda a derecha, el individuo leyó: _Alexandra Luthor_, _Alexis Luthor_ y _Lex Luthor_. Su mirada se detuvo sobre esta última tumba.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se agachó y colocó una mano sobre el sepulcro. Una energía surgió de su palma y penetró la roca hasta llegar al cadáver enterrado. Curó sus heridas, regeneró sus tejidos, huesos y músculos y, por último, reparó el cerebro y puso en funcionamiento el corazón otra vez, resucitándolo.

Surgiendo de la tierra, Lex Luthor de "Tierra-36" volvió a la vida. Se incorporó trabajosamente, tosiendo y medio mareado, mirando a su salvador. Lo reconoció al instante.

-Luthiac… me has devuelto la vida – jadeó, sorprendido – ¿Por qué?

_-Mi programación exige preservar el linaje de la Familia Luthor _– explicó el bio-androide – _Tú eres el de este universo. Debes vivir_.

-Caray – Lex se acomodó el traje. Se limpió el polvo y se alisó las arrugas. Suspiró – Por cierto, te ves diferente… físicamente, quiero decir. Luthiac, ¿estás bien?

_-Lo estoy. Mi parte Luthor ha acabado desligándose de mí cuando te devolví la vida. Ahora me llamo simplemente Brainiac. _

Luthor observó al alienígena verde, cuya frente tenía tres círculos rojos brillantes colocados como un triángulo invertido, y sonrió.

-Así que, "Brainiac", ¿eh? – dijo – Me parece que tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien. Creo que este es el inicio de una bonita amistad entre ambos…

* * *

**Epilogo 2 **

**La Luna. **

Gracias al poder de la silla Mobius, Metrón y Conner se mantenían a salvo de los rigores del espacio y del vacío dentro de un campo de fuerza. El muchacho miraba a la Tierra no sin cierta melancolía en el alma…

Los demás miembros del súper-equipo habían regresado a sus respectivos universos de origen. El último que quedaba pendiente de volver a casa era él.

-¿Estás bien, Superboy? – le preguntó el nuevo dios – Te noto triste…

-En cierta manera, lo estoy – reconoció – Mi viaje por el tiempo y el espacio empezó cuando me enviaron tras Alexis. Ahora que ella está muerta, es como que siento que fallé en mi misión.

-No te entiendo. Alexis ha sido derrotada. El Multiverso está a salvo.

-No quería que ella muriera – Conner bajó la vista, dolido – Es decir, era una villana y muy malévola… pero no siempre fue así. Ella y yo fuimos novios durante un tiempo… creo que lo que pasa es que, en el fondo, creía que algún día podía redimirse.

-Ahora comprendo – Metrón asintió – Pero debes creerme cuando te digo que Alexis estaba lejos de toda posibilidad de redención. Era imposible cambiar su destino. Cosechó lo que sembró.

-Si tú lo dices… así debe ser.

Silencio. Conner volvió a mirar la Tierra por última vez.

-¿Y ahora, Metrón? ¿Cómo sigue todo esto?

-Ahora te llevaré a casa. Al siglo 30. Tus amigos de la Legión te esperan.

-Después de tanto… al fin voy a volver al futuro – Conner sonrió, aliviado.

Pero entonces un borrón rojo y azul se produjo. En un parpadeo, algo arrancó a Metrón de su silla Mobius y lo arrojó violentamente al espacio, donde se perdió en la distancia.

Totalmente boquiabierto, Conner observó que el responsable de tal hazaña criminal había sido un joven extremadamente parecido a él. Un muchacho vestido con las clásicas mallas azules, la capa roja y el escudo con la "S" en el pecho. Otro Superboy, que lo miraba con una enorme malevolencia casi sin límites en su rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó.

-Tu peor pesadilla – fue la respuesta que recibió, momentos antes de quedar inconsciente de un puñetazo en la cara.

Cuando Conner yacía en el suelo lunar, Superboy Prime (ya que de él se trataba) lo aferró de la playera y lo levantó. Se disponía a terminar la faena incinerándolo con su visión calorífica, pero una voz lo detuvo. Una voz con mucha autoridad…

-No – dijo – No lo mates. Al menos, no todavía.

Los ojos del muchacho, que brillaban como tizones encendidos, volvieron a la normalidad. Se volvió. Una figura sombría se había materializado, surgiendo de la nada. Una figura enfundada en una túnica morada con capucha que no tardó en sentarse en la silla Mobius, absolutamente complacido por poder poseer aquel artefacto tecnológico espacio-temporal al fin.

-No lo mates – dijo el encapuchado – Al menos, no aun. Tengo planes para él… y para ti.

-No me gusta esto. Dijiste que lo liquidaríamos. Me prometiste que podría matarlo. No estás siendo justo conmigo, Señor del Tiempo…

El encapuchado rió. Su rostro estaba totalmente sumido bajo las sombras.

-Tranquilo. Tendrás tu chance contra él. Confía en mí. Pero no será ni aquí ni ahora.

-¿Y cuándo?

-Tiempo al tiempo, mi joven amigo – el Señor del Tiempo volvió a reír – Tiempo al tiempo. Tráelo.

Superboy Prime alzó a Conner. Cargándolo entre brazos, se acercó al siniestro ser sentado en la silla Mobius. Los tres desaparecieron en un atronador flash de luz, con destino incierto.

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

**1 Oficialmente, la lista del nuevo Multiverso de DC cuenta con 52 Tierras, pero sucede que esto mismo es controvertido, ya que la continuidad oficial no está incluida en ella. Cuando se habla del mundo de los comics de DC _Post-Crisis Infinita_, la continuidad oficial sale mencionada como "Tierra-0" o simplemente "Nueva Tierra". Amén del hecho, he decidido que "Tierra-52" (la que cierra la lista) sea, para esta historia, el universo de ficción donde transcurren los eventos narrados en la película de Superman _"Man Of Steel"_, de Zack Snyder, con lo cual, el Hombre de Acero que posteriormente aparece es el mismo personaje interpretado por el actor Henry Cavill.**

**2 La referencia a la controvertida decisión de Clark para detener a Zod en la película _"Man Of Steel"_ todavía levanta polvo entre los fans del "Gran S". Los hay quienes opinan que el hecho mancha la leyenda del Hombre de Acero y los hay quienes opinan en que era una actualización necesaria. Yo estoy entre los que opinan que podrían haber elegido _otro camino_ para despachar a Zod y no _necesariamente_ ese que vimos en la pantalla grande. Pero esto es simplemente una opinión personal, nada más.**


End file.
